


lunch break

by orphan_account



Category: Lunch Club (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 7-11 AU, No shipping, Smoking, idk how to tag this sorry, job au??, noah punched someone, schlatt smokes, seriously stop it, sitting on a car, the guy deserved it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What’s your real name?”“That’s a secret.”“Afraid you’ll accidentally reveal your true identity as a serial killer?”Schlatt laughs. “Maybe.”In which Schlatt and Noah chill on the roof of a car.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	lunch break

**Author's Note:**

> all credits to @raydiosighlent for the 7-11 au!! this au is absolutely wonderful and i love it sm
> 
> important stuff before we start:
> 
> 1\. i wrote this/posted this from my phone so it might suck at first. i’ll go back later and revise it
> 
> 2\. this is just fiction! no, the boys do not work at 7-11 in real life and no, noah did not punch anyone in real life (hopefully not idk)
> 
> anyways, enjoy! sorry for not posting in a while :)

Lying on the roof of a car does not sound comfortable at first, but when you’ve been standing on your feet all day dealing with rude customers dragging along noisy children and homeless drunks looking to gamble the rest of their money away on a few cheap lottery tickets, you take what you can get.

Having just hit lunch break, Schlatt and Noah relaxed upon the roof of Noah’s beat-up car, grateful for the shadow cast by the building behind them. They had finally convinced Carson to let them spend their break in the employee parking lot, Schlatt giving the excuse that he needed a smoke and Noah promising that he wouldn’t punch a customer again if he goes outside. Carson agreed, not wanting his store to smell worse than it already did with Schlatt’s smoking and definitely not wanting to witness another customer’s nose get crushed because of Noah (to be fair, the customer  _ did _ deserve it. They were being an ass to Travis). So here the two sat, Schlatt smoking away and Noah enjoying the peace and quiet.

Noah turns to Schlatt suddenly, startling the taller man.

“Why do you go by ‘Schlatt’? That can’t be your real name,” he asks.

Schlatt pauses to think about it. “To be honest, I don’t really know? I just chose it as my nickname and that was that. Why?”

“Just curious.” Noah turns back to stare at the cloudless sky. “It’s kind of fitting for some reason.”

“Isn’t it?”

They sit in silence, Schlatt continuing his smoking. Noah glances over at the man from time to time, then returning his gaze to his phone.

“What’s your real name?” 

“That’s a secret.”

“Afraid you’ll accidentally reveal your true identity as a serial killer?”

Schlatt laughs. “Maybe.”

A door opens from behind them, and they look up to see Carson standing behind them.

“Hey guys, break’s over. Shift starts in three so get your asses in here.”

Schlatt and Noah groan in response but roll off of the car hood once Carson closes the door. Schlatt grinds his cigarette underneath his boot and Noah fixes his jacket, stepping up on the sidewalk in front of the store.

Before he opens the door, Noah looks up at Schlatt and smiles. “You not wanting to reveal your ‘serial killer identity’ is fine. I won’t reveal mine either.”

“Thanks, man,” Schlatt responds, smiling down at him. “I knew I could trust you.”

They both laugh and head inside.

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow this one is SUPER short i apologize. ill write longer stuff later but yk,, im kinda down on my inspo lately
> 
> im gonna be writing more 7-11 au fics probably so make sure to stick around for those!
> 
> hope you enjoyed! comments + kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
